kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
White Rabbit
The White Rabbit is a minor character who inhabits Wonderland, serving under the short-tempered Queen of Hearts. He often carries around a large stop-watch, even though he is constantly late. His role in the Kingdom Hearts series is usually to royally introduce his queen, blowing his trumpet to signal the beginning of the usual Wonderland trials. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Loyal servant to the Queen of Hearts. He led Sora and his friends to the Queen of Hearts' castle. He wasn't late for his appearance in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A loyal retainer of the Queen of Hearts. He always carries out the Queen's orders no matter what they may be. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Sora, Donald, and Goofy first come across the White Rabbit in the Rabbit Hole, shortly after landing in Wonderland. He runs through the area in a panic, late to introduce the Queen of Hearts, and to begin Alice's trial. The trio follow the White Rabbit into the Bizzare Room, where they notice that he has somehow gotten smaller, and are left in confusion as the White Rabbit exits through a tiny door. The Doorknob of the small door suggests drinking a bottle on the table, which causes the trio to shrink down, allowing them to enter the Queen's Court. There, the White Rabbit introduces the Queen, blowing his trumpet and signaling the start of the trial, in which Alice is accused of attempting to steal the Queen's heart. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The White Rabbit's roll in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is quite similar to his role in Kingdom Hearts, with some minor changes. When they first enter Wonderland, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are passed by the White Rabbit in the Lotus Forest, once again late to begin Alice's trial. The trio follow him into the Queen's Court, where he blows his trumpet so that the trial may begin. This time, Alice is accused of being responsible for the Heartless, and for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memory. The White Rabbit explains to Alice that the charges are very serious, and that without the Queen's memory, they would not be able to get rid of the Heartless that are infesting the kingdom. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days When Roxas goes on his first mission to Wonderland, he arrives in the Rabbit Hole just in time to see the White Rabbit run by. Once again, the White Rabbit is late, and panics as he runs into the Bizarre Room. Similar to the events that take place in ''Kingdom Hearts, Roxas enters the Bizarre Room surprised to see that the White Rabbit has shrunken. The Doorknob explains that the bottle on the table will make Roxas smaller, so he uses it to shrink down in order to fight Heartless and complete his mission. As he leaves, he wonders to himself where exactly the White Rabbit had went. Later, Roxas is paired up with Luxord on a mission to eliminate some Pink Concertos. Although Roxas doesn't encounter the White Rabbit on this visit, he explains the encounter to Luxord before the mission begins. When Luxord and Roxas return once more on a mission to locate and destroy three Commanders, the White Rabbit passes them in the Rabbit Hole, and Luxord convinces Roxas to follow. The two Nobodies follow the White Rabbit to the Queen's Court, and overhear him reporting to the Queen of Hearts. The Queen's soldiers had been searching for a trio that had startled her, and he explains that the only place they could be is the royal Rose Garden. The "trio" happens to be the three Commanders that Roxas and Luxord were sent to destroy, and the White Rabbit's hint helps them to do so, allowing them to complete their mission. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, the virtual Sora finds the White Rabbit hiding in the Tea Party Garden. Speaking to the White Rabbit about the "pocket patch" allows Sora to obtain the "trial" memory.KHInsider, "Talk to the White Rabbit, who's hiding in the Tea Party Grounds, and tell him about the 'pocket patch.'" Also, answering Alice's questions will reveal that she had been chasing the White Rabbit, and that she also had a Tea Party with the White Rabbit and the Mad Hatter, celebrating the lack of a birthday.KHInsider, "'After escaping the trial, I found the Tea Party. The two people meeting there were the White Rabbit and...?' : The Mad Hatter. "What day were they celebrating the lack of?" : A birthday." Personality The White Rabbit is very unorganized, often late when it comes to fulfilling his duties. He is usually seen in distress, talking to himself out loud as he struggles to get to his destination on time. Although he is quite a nervous and unorganized character, he is very loyal to his Queen. However, this could easily be out of fear at the thought of making her upset, causing him to lose his head. Although the White Rabbit seems to be of a good nature, he is a neutral character, likely to go through with bad deeds if the Queen of Hearts wishes him to do so. Appearance The White Rabbit is a small and elderly white rabbit with spectacles and a large golden stop-watch. His nose is big and red, and his ears are quite short. He wears an orange button-up shirt with a white collar, as well as a red over-coat and bow-tie. He does not wear any shoes, but has gray pants, with a hole in the back to allow his fluffy tail to stick out freely. When starting the Queen of Hearts' trials, he usually blows his golden trumpet, which is small and easily held in one hand. Origin The White Rabbit first appeared in the 1951 animated Disney film Alice in Wonderland, based on the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. In the film, the White Rabbit is the main reason why Alice enters Wonderland, and ends up being followed by her all the way to the Queen of Hearts, with various events taking place along the way. In the English versions of Kingdom Hearts, he is voiced by Corey Burton, although the White Rabbit was originally voiced by Bill Thompson in Alice in Wonderland. Notes and References Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Wonderland Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters